Uma vida de cão
by CaBeLu
Summary: Sirius Black é um garoto de dezesseis anos que tem que aturar os mais diferentes tipos de estresse em sua vida diária. Mas neste sexto ano, parece ter sido alvo de uma maldição de azar. O que pombas aconteceu para tudo dar tão errado?


**N/A:** Hello, everyone! / acena / Eu sei, eu sei. Duas fanfictions ao mesmo tempo, e dos Marotos. - u.u - Mas fazer o quê, né. Eu gosto do Sirius, também, e acho que ele mereça uma história em que ele seja o principal, contando melhor alguns fatos que realmente aconteceram e que normalmente não se encaixam nas fics. O que eu tenho a dizer sobre ela? Aqui você vai conhecer as diversas personalidades de Sirius Black! O Sirius galinha, romântico, misterioso, mau, bondoso, solidário, egoísta, mas sempre muito corajoso e aventureiro. Acontece que a vida do nosso querido amigo de olhos azuis não foi mamão com açúcar não. Ele passou uma verdadeira vida de cão! Além das aventuras criativas dos marotos, das idéias mirabolantes de Albus dumbledore, dos ataques potentes de você-sabe-quem contra o lado "branco" da força e do romance, você vai ter o prazer de compartilhar tudo isso pelo lado do - Sirius - imponente, lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso - /Sirius - garoto Sirius Black!

Chega de lero-lero, né? Vamos à fic!

* * *

_**Uma vida de cão**_  
escrito por Otávio Machado.

* * *

**  
(**Capítulo 1 - A dúvida de Régulo.**)**

O sol brilhava por toda a Londres naquela hora, no talvez mais quente dia do ano. Tudo ficava mais claro ao meio-dia, e as sombras dos arranha-céus pareciam diminuir a cada minuto, enquanto disputados por dezenas de habitantes, que suavam, caminhando apressados, ou resmungavam do calor, enquanto caminhavam pelos parques. As televisões anunciavam as temperaturas astronômicas, enquanto os vizinhos gritavam uns com os outros por entre as janelas das casas, irritadiços, e com a fumaça dos carros na hora de ir para o trabalho transformava aquela sauna natural em um forno em chamas. E isso não ficava apenas na parte superficial da cidade. Do apartamento aparentemente inexistente, o número doze, do largo Grimmauld, podia-se avistar o astro-rei perfeitamente, mesmo que contra a vontade de seus moradores. Como que por consequência do calor, todos estavam com os ânimos mais exaltados naquele dia.

- Sirius... - Ao fim do corredor do andar superior, um garoto moreno batia levemente na porta de madeira, cuja placa dourada em seu centro havia sido perfeitamente perfurada, formando as palavras _Quarto do Sirius_. Nenhum sinal de vida. - Sirius! - Berrou, sem paciência, aumentando o ritmo e a força das batidas na porta. Ele pode ouvir o barulho de passos, graças à madeira podre que cobria o chão daquela peça. A porta abriu lentamente, revelando o rosto amassado do garoto.

Sirius olhou para os dois lados, imitando ironicamente um espião. Olhou para o irmão em seguida.

- Sim? - Piscou duas vezes os olhos, cambaleando de sono. Continuou em pé por estar apoiado à porta, semi-aberta.

- Sirius... - Régulo tentou olhar por entre a fresta para o quarto do irmão, mas nada conseguiu notar. Pelo visto, o único lugar em que o Sol não conseguira penetrar fora o quarto de Sirius.

- Quer entrar? - Encarou o irmão, com os olhos ainda pesados de sono. - Um chazinho com bolachas, que tal? - E sorriu, de modo que o irmão coçou a testa rapida e quase ferozmente. - O que aconteceu? - Frisou as palavras, descobrindo o resto do corpo, que permanecia atrás da porta. Passou pela fresta, e então a fechou, mantendo a mão esquerda na maçaneta.

- É sério! - Sirius revirou os olhos. Mais um dos ataques de Régulo, ele previu, mas surpreendeu-se logo à seguir. Ao invés de voltar a gritar, seu irmão adotou um tom misterioso à fala. - Preciso falar com você.

- _Beleza, é pior do que eu pensava._ - Pensou com seus botões, encarando o irmão. - Vamos lá, não se acanhe e conte tudo para o titio Pad. - Sorriu galante, mas logo recordou que isso só funcionava com garotas, voltando a ficar sério.

- Você-sabe-quem... - Com os instintos de cão, as orelhas de Sirius vibraram ao ouvir o nome que seu irmão proferira. Deu mais atenção ao que ele falaria. - ...fui convidado a me juntar a ele, Sirius. - Régulo olhou para baixo, suas pernas tremiam e seu tom de voz agora era angustiante, ele parecia chorar as palavras. - Eu não sei se eu quero isso, realmente não sei.

- Cara, - O moreno não sabia muito o que falar. Normalmente seu irmão não pedia conselhos a ele, e sim aos seus pais. - não sei o que te dizer, mas acho que o Sr. e a Sra. Black sabem muito bem, e acho que você também sabe da opinião deles. - Régulo suspirou fundo ao ouvir a resposta do irmão. Na verdade, era só isso que ele podia esperar de Sirius, afinal, não era o destino dele que estava em jogo, e ele fora desengonçado, brutamontes e sem cérebro ao ponto de ser selecionado para a casa grifinória.

- O.K., cara. - O sonserino tocou o ombro do outro, ao que este só fez olhar para a mão do irmão. - Obrigado por _nada._

"Por que pombas Régulo Ackubens Black, o seu irmão mais velho fora pedir ajuda justamente quanto _àquilo _para o grifinório?" - Era esta a pergunta que não queria calar na mente do moreno, que agora apresentava na pele um tom vivaz e róseo. Coçou a cabeça por um instante, como se cutucasse os seus neurônios para mantê-los em funcionamento.

- Sirius, volte à realidade! - Resmungou para si mesmo, com um quê de estresse na voz. O sol já começava a o afetar também. - Seu irmão é um mongolóide que não tem a capacidade de pensar por si só, e provavelmente a Sra. Black - Sirius fazia questão de chamá-la assim, bem como fazia com seu pai. - estava ocupada com a cozinha, e o seu marido, no trabalho, ou o que quer que ele faça durante todos os dias. Enfim, uma total perda de meu precioso tempo de vida, que devia ser dedicado a qualquer coisa melhor do que isto aqui. - E pisou forte no chão roído por traças do corredor, entrando novamente para o seu quarto e batendo a porta.

Após uma série de feitiços na tranca, para impedir a entrada de "_entes queridos_", o grifinório pôde ligar a luz do seu quarto, e atirar-se na cama novamente. Com a luz ligada, a primeira coisa que se notava no quarto de Sirius era a extrema falta de organização e cuidado com as coisas. Todos os pergaminhos ficavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, cobertas por uma camada desforme de poeira e restos de alimentos. Uma pilha dos mesmos, porém em branco, jaziam no canto inferior da cama, canto este que os pés do garoto ainda não alcançavam, e nem alcançariam um dia.

Sirius fechou os olhos e deixou-se descansar mais um pouco. A noite passada havia sido longa, os deveres que os professores do quinto ano haviam dado no fim das aulas pareciam não ter mais fim, e o seu irmão tinha lhe feito o favor de o acordar, logo duas horas depois que começara seu descanso. Desligaria a luz, se tivesse sono e vontade de caminhar até o interruptor, mas não os tinha. Escolheu, então, por ficar apenas de olhos fechados, mente livre, aberta e o corpo relaxado. Suas mãos doíam, os tinteiros estavam acabando e suas penas se encontravam em um estado lastimável.

- "Se é assim, só existe uma solução." - Pensou consigo mesmo, apertando as mãos e as soltando, para que o sangue circulasse e a dor cessasse mais rapidamente. - "O hipogrifo comeu o resto dos meus deveres. Ou será que falo que meu irmão queimou? - Franziu a testa, maravilhado com tantas escolhas. Todos os anos ele usava uma, e ainda restavam muitas para se dar ao longo destes dois últimos anos que faltavam para sua formação.

Espichou a perna direita o máximo que pôde, até alcançar os pergaminhos em branco que ainda restavam em cima da cama. Com um sorriso característico no rosto, chutou-os dali com leveza. Os mesmos pousaram do chão com um estrépito, ao que Sirius espreguiçou-se e bocejou em seguida. Os dias que ainda restavam de férias seriam _de férias_, nada mais que isso.

Mas quando virou-se de lado, e o cansaço voltava àquele corpo com crescentes velocidade e potência, o garoto ouviu um barulho estranho. Na verdade, por todos aqueles quinze dias que haviam se passado, os únicos barulhos com que tinha convivido foram o tilintar de talheres, arranhando o prato, o riscar da pena em um pergaminho e a voz de Régulo, minutos atrás. Tinha o prazer de não ouvir a voz da Sra. Black - que na verdade só vinha em pacotes únicos de gritos e berros - , graças ao feitiço de imperturbabilidade que havia colocado em sua porta. Ela, então, todos os dias levava dois pratos - um para o almoço e outro para a janta - para o garoto e os passava por uma fresta debaixo da porta, criada pela natureza, desde que o apartamento começou a ruir. Sirius ainda se perguntava por que ela ainda se dava ao trabalho de levar comida para ele, e só chegara a uma resposta aceitável: ela provavelmente também agradecia a Merlim por não ter que aturar o garoto por um longo mês, e não precisava nem ao menos olhar para sua cara. - linda e maravilhosa, ela não sabia o que estava perdendo.

Parou por alguns segundos, tentando pensar o que fazia barulho semelhante àquele. Era familiar, ele sabia que era. E não demorou muito para ele se repetir, e se repetir novamente. O.k., Sirius Black estava com neurônios em falta. Cansou do _o que é o que é _e foi em direção ao barulho, que vinha da janela. Estava há tanto tempo podendo ser ouvido que agora não parava mais. Era o mesmo continuamente.

Abriu a janela. Uma coruja parda, com uma pequena mancha na parte de cima batia ferozmente contra o vidro, tentando entrar de todo o jeito. Já parecia fraca de tanto forcejar, pois passou diretamente em direção algo que pudesse pousar sobre.

- Eddie? - Sorriu pasmo com o aparecimento da coruja. Ela voou até o ombro do garoto e deu uma bicadinha amistosa na maçã de seu rosto. - Como vão as coisas, garoto? - É, a solidão o estava fazendo _falar com uma coruja_. Sirius sentia falta dos amigos e de uma boa conversa também. - Era você fazendo esse barulho, não era? - Sorriu e levou a mão à cabeça da coruja, fazendo carinho. A mesma piou alegre. - O que trouxe pra mim? - Olhou para os pés da ave, e viu um envelope branco, com um garrancho muito seu conhecido em cor preta.

_Ao companheiro Pads,  
Largo Grimmauld número 12,  
último quarto do segundo andar_.

Só quem conseguia escrever daquele jeito horrível - com exceção de crianças de três anos - era seu amigo James Potter. Isso trouxe uma nova cor ao rosto do garoto. Ele nunca recebia cartas, porque sua casa tinha feitiços que impediam até um bruxo que não soubesse da existência da mesma de vê-la. Mas sabia que isso ia mudar desde que tinha mostrado um papel com o seu endereço ao Prongs. Sorriu satisfeito por seu amigo ter uma idéia dessas. Uma carta de qualquer um melhoraria o resto dos dias que tinha que ficar em _isolamento social_. Abriu o envelope com destreza, mesmo quase não recebendo cartas de ninguém, nem mesmo quando na escola - com exceção das de amor, as quais recebia, e muitas. - e puxou o papel com um sorriso. Mas viu que antes de saber das novidades, teria que decifrar a letra do Prongs.

_Caro senhor Padfoot,_

_ Venho comunicar-lhe que, por meio desta, o senhor está prontamente convidado a vir à minha casa, passar o resto das férias. Risque o 'convidado', o senhor está sendo CONVOCADO a fazer isto. Moony e Wormtail já confirmaram presença, só falta você.  
Então, cara. Acabando com as formalidades, como vão as suas férias? Garanto que um saco, você me disse que ia ficar trancado no quarto. Mas Pad, lamento dizer que você só pode vir passar o restante das férias aqui se você pedir para sua mãe e ela permitir, sabe. Meus pais exigiram isso e são eles que vão te buscar assim que você mandar uma resposta pelo Eddie. Se fosse eu a te buscar, juro que não daria a mínima importância para o que seus pais pensam. (assim como você faz, sabe, pulguento?)  
Assim que vier, prepare-se para quadribol, duelo e muita agitação. Sabe como é, dez dias com os quatro marotos e sem nenhuma McGoonagall, Dumbledore ou Lílian (ok, seria bem melhor se ela estivesse aqui.) para nos punir!  
Será que essa coruja vai chegar aí? Não sabia se ela conseguiria achar a casa. Mesmo assim, mostrei aquele papel que você me deu para ela. Se ela voltar com essa carta eu juro que vou arrancar os meus lindos, sedosos e maravilhosos cabelos.  
Você tem lido o profeta diário? Aposto que não! Vale ler. Cara, tenho bastante coisa pra contar, mas não pode ser por carta não. Portanto, você precisa vir para cá. Se você não vier, eu juro que acabo com cada minúsculo pedacinho de você em Hogwarts.  
Abraços cordiais,  
Prongs._

Leu e releu a carta algumas vezes, para afixar o que James houvera dito, ou o que queria dizer com esta ou com aquela frase. Era verdade, ele não lia o Profeta Diário nas férias, não porque os Black não o assinasse, mas ele mal saía do quarto, quem dera andar todos os dias até a porta da frente para pegar um jornal e ler os acontecimentos. Mas isso já era normal para ele. Sirius se desligava totalmente de tudo e de todos naquele um mês, que parecia durar uma eternidade.

- Ah, ótimo! - Soltou a carta em cima da cama e, impaciente, começou a andar de uma extremidade à outra do quarto. - Pelas barbas prateadas de Merlim! O Prongs enlouqueceu! - Avançou contra a mesma e releu a linha em que o amigo pedia para que ele falasse com a Sra. Black. - Eu mal saio do meu quarto, e ele ainda quer que eu _fale_ com os meus pais? - Frisou. - Era só o que me faltava!

Pensou e repensou no assunto por toda aquela manhã. Eddie, impaciente, piava forte cada vez que o garoto de cabelos compridos passava à sua frente e este, impaciente, praguejava contra a coruja que podia, naquele momento, simplesmente abrir as asas e voar para a casa de James, sem o consentimento de seus pais corujas. É, definitivamente era melhor ser uma coruja. E esta foi a única conclusão que o maroto conseguiu.

Mas perto do meio dia, quando já encontrava-se deitado, com o olhar fixo no teto, Sirius pôde ouvir o ranger das escadas. O feitiço de imperturbabilidade estava se acabando, e com o fim dele, o garoto já podia distinguir os gritos e altos brados da Sra. Black. Provavelmente ela estaria naquele momento mencionando o quão sacrificada estava sendo sua vida, por ter um filho na casa Grifinória, um filho que andava com Sangues-ruins, um filho que mal podia abrir a porta e descer as escadas para pegar um maldito prato, que só sabia dar mais e mais trabalho. Mas os ouvidos de Sirius não os ouviram, sua mente havia sofrido uma espécie de _black out_, e ele sentiu que agia por instinto naquele momento. Levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta no exato momento em que a Sra. Black abaixou-se para depositar o prato por entre a pequena fresta que separava a porta do chão, ao que a primeira imagem que o garoto teve da mãe fora a nuca, repleta de cabelos já grisalhos devido a idade.

Deu um passo para trás no momento em que ela levantou-se. Os dois contemplaram-se por um momento, um tão assustado quanto o outro. Boquiabertos, permitiram-se mais alguns segundos de silêncio, em que seus olhos se chocaram como feitiços de varinhas-irmãs. _Priori incantatem_.

- Mãe... - Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao formar a palavra por entre os lábios. Ela era a Sra. Black. Por que diabos a chamara de mãe?! - um amigo meu me convidou para passar o final das férias na casa dele, mas falou para eu te pedir antes, sabe como é. - Deu de ombros, fingindo naturalidade. A Sra. Black ainda mantinha sua boca semi-aberta. Sirius sorriu desconfortável.

Mas o silêncio que se seguiu foi mais desconfortável ainda.

- Você, ir na casa de um colega da _Grifinória_? - A voz esganiçada e aguda da Sra. Black soou pela primeira vez para Sirius. Ela piorava a cada dia, rasgava tímpanos e destruía infâncias de criancinhas inocentes. E ela riu. Riu com gosto. Riu até a barriga doer, e tudo isso na frente do filho. - Você enlouqueceu? Nem _morta_ você vai à casa deste garoto, ou de qualquer outro coleguinha destes. - Sirius abriu a boca, ao que ela olhou ameaçadora. - Estamos conversados! - Virou-se de costas, já tinha feito seu trabalho maternal ao deixar o prato com comida aos pés do garoto. E este era o limite, a boquinha da garrafa, pelo menos para ela.

Imaginou a imagem bizarra dele mesmo sapateando na boquinha da garrafa - passando dos limites - por pedir algo que para ela estava fora de questão. Fora mesmo um idiota em pensar que a mã... Sra. Black poderia deixá-lo ir para a casa de Prongs. Seria ver o filho se divertindo, e isto também estava fora de questão. Não queria o prato, não tinha fome. Ele não sentia nada dentro daquele inferno particular, sua _muy antiga e nobre casa dos Black_. Cada outro pedaço daquela casa que não fosse o seu quarto embrulhava seu estômago e causava asco ao garoto. Fechou a porta, e tomou um pouco do seu tempo encostado nela, olhando para o teto. Ah, o teto do seu quarto era o lugar mais admirado naquele mês de férias. E ele o preferia a pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos sobre "_desastres de meu próximo ano_", para Adivinhação - o qual ele já teria de preparar uma desculpa muito boa para não o entregar, já que Sirius não fazia nenhum dever desta matéria - e "_As consequências da revolta dos duendes_", de História da magia. Pombas! Por que deixavam coisas tão chatas como deveres anuais? O que ia importar se ele soubesse quais seriam os desastres anuais? Para que ele queria saber quais foram as consequências da revolta dos duendes? Como se um dia fosse chegar a um lugar onde pedissem as consequências da revolta para se entrar.

Riu da própria imaginação, e permitiu-se sentar aos pés da cama. Seus olhos avistaram Eddie, a última lembrança ativa de que Sirius podia estar agora arrumando os malões e partindo para a casa de Prongs, e ela perdia a cor, se degenerava mais e mais a cada segundo. Não pensou duas vezes: foi até a coruja, e contra a sua vontade, atirou-a contra a janela aberta, e ela voou, mesmo piando sob protesto ao ato grotesco, em direção a outro lugar, qualquer lugar. Mas mais feliz. E Sirius pode ver, junto com as asas da coruja - asas que desejava íntimamente - o seu tão imediato sonho de passar um fim de férias de que pudesse, em futuro próximo, se lembrar com um sorriso no rosto. Fechou o vidro, para ter certeza de que a coruja não voltaria. Eddie obedecia James nos mínimos detalhes, e se ele tivesse aconselhado a coruja para não voltar até ter uma resposta, aí Sirius não teria descanso. E ele não queria dizer que não poderia ir. Não queria lembrar-se novamente que não poderia passar quinze dias com os marotos fora de Hogwarts, que não riria, que não jogaria, que não se divertiria.

A última esperança de um final de férias melhor esvaíu-se do rosto e da lembrança de Sirius Black, bem como a tonalidade de sua pele. Ficou pálido, como estivera nos últimos quinze dias, até a chegada da coruja. Mas agora estava pior. Sim, sentia-se pior ao saber que todos os seus amigos estariam reunidos, diverdindo-se e rindo sem ele. Parecera que um dementador abraçara seu corpo, e que ele se entregara de corpo inteiro. Não mais sentia, só pensava em dormir para que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

E foi assim que se passaram os outros cinco dias.

Quando faltavam já dez dias para o retorno da alegria do maroto, ele acordou. Ou melhor, foi acordado, aos gritos, por ninguém mais ninguém menos que a voz mais aguda da casa. A Sra. Black esbravejava tão alto que mesmo um andar acima podia-se ouvir claramente o que ela falava. Assim, Sirius abriu os olhos assustado; era como se a mulher estivesse dentro de seu quarto. Não sabia como ela fazia, mas mesmo com a porta fechada, parecera que estava aberta. O som de sua voz conseguia passar as pequenas brechas de toda a velha e roída casa com uma facilidade ímpar. Sirius levou o rosto contra o travesseiro.

- ...o que você pensa, _Régulo Ackubens Black_?! - Mesmo com os ouvidos tapados, o garoto ouviu o nome do irmão. Não era normal ver a Sra. Black brigando com outra pessoa que não com Sirius, a ovelha negra da família. E de repente, um sorriso saltou de seu rosto. Ficou atento às novidades; ver seu irmão mais velho levando bronca era de uma satisfação inagualável, já que o Sonserino sempre caía na gargalhada e dava razão a todas as brigas que ela arranjara com Sirius na vida. Era como uma pequena vingança.

- Mamãe... - O maroto abriu a porta, e ouviu a voz choramingada do irmão. - Eu só quis dizer que estou indeciso! - E caiu em prantos.

- Como você pode ficar indeciso?! - Ela parecia mais indignada do que nunca. - Agora só o que me falta, ver outro meu filho lutar contra o Lorde-das Trevas! - As orelhas de Sirius se movimentaram quando ele ouviu tal nomenclatura, muito provavelmente por seus instintos caninos. - Você quer que sua mãe morra de desgosto? - Tudo ficou em silêncio, ao que o grifinório aproximava-se cada vez mais pelo corredor, curioso. Mas o silêncio foi abruptamente interrompido por um estampido. Um estampido que inundou o local, que fez um segundo parecer um minuto inteiro. Quando Sirius percebeu, já estava descendo as escadas rústicas, com a macabra decoração da família de elfos domésticos que serviam aos Black. Na sala, via-se o corpo do irmão em pé, imóvel, e seus olhos saíam das órbitas. A Sra. Black agora apontava sua varinha, que chacoalhava. Seu rosto, com uma expressão feroz, tinha os olhos fixos no de Régulo. A novidade do momento é que Sirius não sabia que o irmão era estúpido e lento ao ponto de ser azarado por sua mãe, mas isso já tinha passado do limite.

- Walburga! - Bradou o grifinório, tirando a varinha do cós das calças e a mirando em sua mãe. - Cancele o feitiço! - E começou a descer as escadas rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos da mulher, que só agora pareceu notar a presença do outro filho.

- Sirius... - ela gargalhou, de um jeito que fez até a mão direita do maroto tremer. - o que está feito, está feito. - Baixou a varinha, e o corpo de Régulo caiu no chão, desmaiado. - Agora pare de apontar este seu pedaço de madeira velha para mim, seu bastardo!

- A que ponto você chegou... - Sirius aproveitou uma expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto. Podia gostar de ver o irmão levar sermão da Sra. Black, mas gostou mais ainda de dar lição de moral nela. - Atacando o seu único filho amado? - e chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. - tsc, tsc.

- Sirius Black! - Ela gritou, com sua voz histérica e finíssima. - Abaixe esta varinha, ou eu te expulso da minha casa! - Um sorriso maldoso surgiu quase que imediatamente no rosto do grifinório.

- Ah, certo. - Terminou de descer as escadas, ainda com a varinha apontada. - Quero ver você _tentar_. - Frisou.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, garoto...

- Isso foi uma ameaça? - Agora era a vez de Sirius gargalhar. - Desculpe, mas você não está em posição para ameaçar ninguém. Você será a vítima desta vez.

- Eu sempre soube... Sempre! Você pegou a doença destes sangues-ruins, você está infectado! - Balbuciou, tremendo. Ela sempre brigara com o filho mais novo, mas nunca o tinha visto deste jeito.

- _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._ - Falou simplesmente o grifinório, imitando o tom pacífico de Albus Dumbledore.

- Saia da minha casa, garoto! - Ela apontou para a porta da casa. - Saia já, e não volte mais aqui! Você não é mais meu filho!

- E desde quando você me tratou como um, _mamãe_? - Disse, irônico, chegando mais perto da Sra. Black. - Ah, é. Acho que NUNCA.

- Tire as mãos da minha mãe, idiota! - Olhou para o lado. O maroto não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viram. Régulo tinha aproveitado a chance de ajudar a mãe, para se redimir com ela. Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Régulo? - Mostrou um sorriso. - Digo, é deste lado que você realmente quer ficar?

- Claro que é! Um Black legítimo está sempre ao lado do lorde-das-trevas. - Explicou, mesmo que trombando nas palavras. - Queremos uma raça de bruxos pura! E lutarei por isso com todas as minhas forças. - e numa tentativa com êxito, usou de um tom superior.

O que se passou naquele instante Sirius não pôde ver, mas sentir. Um movimento rápido da varinha de Régulo fez um raio verde saltar contra o grifinório, que por puro reflexo jogou-se ao chão. Olhou assustado para o irmão ao ver que aquilo que poderia ter acabado de receber fora um feitiço que causava dor, - pois Sirius já tinha visto aquele tom de verde em um feitiço, o qual só não lembrava o nome. - justamente da pessoa que ele achava mais poder confiar dentro daquele antro de bruxos das trevas. Definitivamente, Régulo acabava de mergulhar naquele poço ardiloso de água escura e densa. - Aquele poço em que ele ficaria mergulhado até o fim.

- Você enlouqueceu?! - Perguntou, ainda incrédulo. O corpo de Régulo tremeu, mas manteve a varinha apontada contra o irmão.

- Saia daqui agora, Sirius Black. Saia ileso, antes que algo sério aconteça com você. - Essa era a deixa de Sirius. A Sra. Black aproveitara o momento em que a atenção do filho mais novo tinha ido dela para o seu primogênito para pegar sua varinha, antes caída.

Chacoalhou-a diversas vezes, de um jeito que só ele e James conseguiam fazer, apontando para todos os pontos da casa.

- Expelliarmus! - E um feitiço cor vermelho-sangue bateu na parede esquerda. - Petrificus totalus! - E um prata saltou da varinha - Furnunculus! - Por fim, um verde se uniu aos outros três, estes chicotearam por todas as paredes, enquanto o grifinório correu pela porta principal.

Pôde ouvir os gritos estéricos da Sra. Black, enquanto descia o pequeno lance de escadas que separava a porta principal da porta de saída do Largo Grimmauld, número doze. Agora Sirius Black não tinha família, não tinha dinheiro, não tinha sequer o que comer. E despachara Eddie de sua casa, a coruja provavelmente agora voltava emburrada para a casa de seu amigo Prongs, casa esta que ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde seria. Ele não sabia da geografia dos marotos fora de Hogwarts. Para ele, na verdade, não existia "fora de Hogwarts", e sim, um mês de morte, para mais onze de vida.  
Antes de abrir a última porta, apontou a varinha para si mesmo e seu corpo transfigurou-se pouco a pouco em um cão de pelagem extremamente negra. Faltavam ainda dez dias para a volta a Hogwarts, mas o garoto não pensou nisso. Nada vinha à sua mente quando ele pulou à maçaneta da última porta e saiu, aos passos rápidos, em direção à saída do Largo onde esteve dezesseis anos de sua vida, esperando não mais ver aquela família que tanto o odiava.

* * *

**N/A: **Infelizmente honeys, essa é uma fanfiction que eu acabo de começar a escrever. Portaaanto, o normal será que ela seja atualizada de duas em duas semanas. Tá, eu sei que é chato esperar duas semanas para ler outro capítulo de uma fanfiction, principalmente se para em um lugar emocionante, em que você fique instigado a saber mais. Mas sabe como é a vida, né. Com essa tenho duas fanfictions em andamento, e não tem remédio. No mais, See Ya! / dá tchauzinho / .


End file.
